Opera Majic
by PiratePicturesque
Summary: Bella and Alice go on a quest to make life more interresting. Along the journey, they learn things are a lot more fun when you arrange them yourself and that sometimes....being bad can be fun!
1. Chapter 1

*Insert*I do not own Twilight. Nor would I really want to. Shout out to my ladies! Be patient with me. This is going to be a fun story!

I was sitting in the mid section of the opera hall. Alice had always been a bit excentric, but this was just over board. Somehow within the past month she had enrolled in opera appreciation classes and now was actually starring in a production. I couldn't tell you which one seeing as how I don't know what language the title is in. Whatever though.

"Bella, why in the name of everything cheesy did you bring me here?"

I looked at my brother trying to think of something to tell him besides the truth. 'Jasper, my roommate saw a picture of us at the beach and decided she was going to marry you. That is why I brought you here' probably would not go over very well with him. Especially since he was seeing some bitch named Rose.

"Come on Jazz, do you really think I wanted to suffer through this alone? Look at this place! I feel like an ant in a swimming pool!"

That seemed to be a decent enough answer because he just grunted and sank further into his chair. I could feel the excitement from the other viewers around us. It must be getting close to show time. And with that thought, the room darkened and everyone settled down.

The curtain slowly started parting into two only to reveal a small petite girl with spiky hair standing in center stage. "That's Alice!" Jasper nudged me in the gut to shut up, apologizing to the people around us. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long flowing black dress that seemed like it never ended. I think she heard me say her name because she smiled (or maybe she was just smiling at everyone in the audience). There was another spot light on the stage that was illuminating the pianist. I quickly glanced in that direction and froze.

"Jazz, who is that?" He looked in the flyer and then shoved it in my face. I pulled my finger down to Alice's name. It said she was to be accompanied by an Edward Masen. Silently repeating his name to myself, feelings started to arouse in areas that had been asleep for a long time. Jasper glanced at me with an annoyed expression that told me to behave.

A sound erupted from the silent room. A beautiful sound. A beautiful sound being provided by Edward Masen. The elegant song played and soon was being paired with a beautiful voice.

"Wow. I had no idea Alice could sing." I waited for Jazz to whisper his smart ass reply back but instead he sat there staring, mouth agape. He looked a bit like a monkey right then and it made me giggle. Angry grunts came from the seats around me and I quickly shut up. I guess Alice's evil plan was going to work after all.

Two hours later, Alice was still belting her heart out. I, however, was on the verge of sleep. The piano was beautiful and I was finding it hard to stay awake. The way he played reminded me of a lullaby. I guess that's what it was, because it was lulling me to sleep. I awoke to the sound of applause and quickly stood up clapping only to realize I was the only one standing. Slightly embarrassed, I sat back down and continued clapping only to make myself dizzy.

"Good job sis. Not only do you have to snore during the show, but you make a total fool of yourself at the end." He put his arms around my shoulder to steady me.

Jasper and I had only had each other for what seemed like years. Our parents had died when we were really young, so he had practically raised me himself. It wasn't until recently that we lived separately. He was currently living with the bitch and I with Alice. (I had met Alice in College and we quickly hit it off.)

"Come on Jazz, you know I only made the show more interesting." He laughed at my delayed retort as we tried to exit the seating area looking for the backstage entrance. "You seem a bit jittery Jazz. Haha! Jittery Jazz! Jittery Jazz! " He nudged my shoulder cause me to almost trip over some fat, red faced man's shoe.

"Oh My God! I am SO sorry! You see I am quit clumsy…..Are you ok….I didn't scuff your shoes…?"

Jasper grabbed my arm and rescued me from the red faced man, whose face was getting redder as I stumbled across my words.

"Jerk." Was all I could think to tell Jasper he was. Feeling stupid at my minimal comeback I shoved as hard as I could on his shoulder. He didn't budge.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was so……….breathtaking?" I couldn't help but laugh. Alice's plan had worked better than I thought.

"Maybe if you came around my place more often instead of making me come to yours, you would have known." Gulping loudly at my reply, he shook his head.

"I will defiantly take note of that." We finally figured out how to get backstage after getting lost in countless hallways. I was reading the names on doors and quickly found Alice's dressing room (holy shit, they gave her her own room??). Jasper started to knock but I barged right in without giving him the chance. I knew she would be thrilled to see Jasper here; mine as well make it a surprise.

She was sitting on a soft stool, taking bobby pins out of her hair. "BELLA! HOW WAS I?!"

"You were absolutely amazing!" She ran to me and gave me a hug that could kill a bear.

"Oh hello, I'm Alice. You must be Bella's brother. Jasper?"

"He", pointing at Jasper, "was staring at you the entire time. I think you have a fan."

She giggled. He blushed.

"It's nice to meet you", he extended his hand towards her, "I'm Jasper, Bella's brother. "

"Yeah Jazz, she figured that out."

He blushed even more. She just stared. I sighed.

"You must come to the after party with me!" She was looking at Jasper but addressed the both of us. Applying some of her shiny lip-gloss at her amazing dressing station (I seriously cannot believe she has her own room)"Is that Edward guy gonna be there?"

"Yep."

"Where in."

Jasper glanced at me and then back to Alice. "Bella, I don't know. Rose is expecting me home and……"

"Surly you wouldn't make me go without a plus one?" Memorized by her sing song voice, Jasper stammered for a reply.

"Well…no….that wouldn't be very good would it? Let me go make a phone call. I will be back shortly." (did he just bow to her? What a nerd.)

"Who the HELL is ROSE?" Alice appeared to have grown an inch taller and had a vein popping on her forehead.

"Don't worry about her. She is a bitch and I think he was gonna leave her anyway. You would not believe how CONTROLLING she is. Did I tell you she monitors his bank account…..?"

She plopped back on her dressing stool and continued taking bobby pins out of her hair.(I guess that's how she got it to look spiky.)

"I'm up for a little competition. And I have arranged for Edward to ride to the party with us. I saw you drooling in the crowd. I also saw you sleeping."

I peeked over the flowers I was looking at (they were from some guy named Emment) to see her glaring at me.

Silence.

Alice erupted in laughter. "It's okay Bella; I know this isn't your sort of thing. Thank you for coming to support me. Even if your support was snores." Giggling, she stood up to change into her 'party' clothes.

At that moment Jasper walked back into the dressing room.

Alice screamed. Jasper ran back outside gushing apologies. I fell over laughing.

"Bitch!"

"Sorry Alice. You ok Jazz?" He yelled from the hallway to just tell him when she was ready and that he might have to crash at our place tonight because Rose was pissed.

Alice was grinning and she quickly threw her dress on.

"Ok. Let's go get Edward and get drunk!!"

Ok ppl. Please work with me here. Give me your ideas and thoughts and I will try to work those in the story. This is mostly just going to be a run story. I think my ladies should be proud of how much I have written. This is like a new record for me! LOL. But review and I will kiss you!


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I do write about it.**

"EDWARD MASEN!"

"God Alice, do you have to scream? It's not like I'm far away!"

Where the hell did that voice come from? "Is he speaking through the walls?"

"Bella don't be stupid. Just go get the car. I will bring the wonderful Mr. Edward with me and you can help your brother collect his thoughts." Sometimes the way Alice put things made me feel a bit overwhelmed. But I loved her for that. I grabbed Jaspers hand and we walked out the Exit door to the parking lot.(we had parked in staff parking) Jasper was still red in the face from seeing Alice naked. Well, half naked. She had panties on.

"Oh come on Jazz! It's not like you've never seen boobs! You use to judge the wet t-shirt contest back in college. Remember?"

"Bella. Those had to have been the best boobs I have ever seen in my 25 years. All I can think about is how perfect they were. And Alice. Oh my god."

"Haha Jittery Jazz has a cruuuush!" I screamed as I ran to the car. I shut up when I fell on a patch of ice. Jasper bent over to help me up but instead slung me over his shoulder and started running.

"OH MY GOD JASPER STOP IT!!!"

"Who's jittery now?" Laughing, we stood by the car waiting for Alice and the pianist to join us. Jasper pulled out his cigarettes and offered me one.

"Ew, no way." I took one anyway and lit up. There we stood freezing our butts off looking like complete idiots.

"Boom,boom boom, boom…I want you in my room!"

"Oh wow Bella. I have not heard that song in……..forever. How does that go again?"

While we were trying to remember the rest of the words to the song, Alice and Edward crept up on us.

"No Jasper! The next part is From now until forever!"

"No Bella I think it's from now until next morning!"

"NO NO NO! The song goes boom, boom boom boom I want you in my room from now until forever I want a double boom!"

Laughter was escaping from Alice and the Edward man. I hadn't realized they snuck up on us.

"Come on Alice", I exhaled my cigarette, "how does the song go?"

"Actually Bella its boom boom boom boom I want you in my room to spend the night together from now until forever." She danced her pixie dance over to Jasper sing the Vengaboys song. I could swear I heard her whisper to Jasper that she wanted a double boom. He turned bright red so she must have.

"Bella THIS is Edward Masen. He plays the piano, obviously, seeing as how he played for me."

Edward walked towards me and gave me a hug. I noticed he smelled of pencils and chocolate. Never had pencils smelt so good.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Is that short for Isabella?" He stared at me waiting for an answer, but words escaped me. I was lost in his deep green eyes. For some reason all I could think about was fresh cut grass. Grass. He smelt like grass too.

"Ummm…yeah…yeah it is. Sorry, I had a brain fart."

"What. You forgot your own name? Good job Jittery Bella."

"Shut up! And that doesn't sound as good as Jittery Jazz!"

Edward chuckled at our argument. I noticed then that his laugh sounded as good as his music. God, this boy was perfect!

"Anyway", I said, "you guys ready to go? I'm sure everyone is waiting for you two."

We all made our way into the car. Jasper was driving, and Alice had managed to beat my to shotgun. Which was ok. They were having their own conversation up front so I turned to Edward.

"So."

He looked at me, waiting, finally, "So."

"Yeah", get it together Bella.

"Um, you play beautifully."

"Thank you. My parents pretty much forced it on me, but its come in handy."

What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" smooth.

"Just that I've gotten several decent jobs from it. I play at a club during the week."

Duh. Of course that's what he meant.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to maybe go out sometime?"

I was caught off guard by his question, but I was saved by Alice.

"You guys wanna ditch the party and just head to the apartment? Bella, we still have booze and stuff there?"

"Um, yeah", I was still looking at Edward, "we've got plenty there. Is that ok with you Edward?"

"That would be wonderful!"

Jasper turned left and headed toward our apartment. We lived in the heart of the city so it only took ten minutes to get there. Jasper let the rest of us out at the front entrance while he went to our assigned parking slot.

"So", squealed Alice, "you just wanna stay the night Edward?" She winked at him. I know what that meant. She had been talking to him about me! NO telling what this boy already knew about me. Shit.

"Yes, that would actually be great. Um…let me walk to my apartment and get some things."

"Bella can drive you."

"Oh that's not needed. I only live across the street. You're more than welcome to walk with me Bella." He looked at me and I couldn't refuse.

"Okay." Great answer. Smile Bella.

Alice just smiled. I think she already knew he lived across the street.

I watched Alice and Jasper head inside the complex.

"Brrr. It's cold out here! Welp. Let's do this." I tried my best to look excited, but he saw through me.

"You never answered my question earlier. Would you like to hang out some time later?"

"This is later. And we are by ourselves. See?" I waved my arms around me to emphasize how alone we were. He laughed at my attempt to be funny. We started walking across the street towards his complex in silence. Who WAS this guy?

"Forgive me, I don't know why, but I feel very comfortable around you. I feel as if I've known you forever. I hope that doesn't bother you?"

"Well, that's good, but you're sorta a mystery to me. Wanna help me solve the puzzle a little. I mean, sure, you're crazy gorgeous and I want to ravish your hair. But who ARE you. I'm assuming Alice has told you all about me?"

"Yes, she has mentioned you. Several times. Frequently. Maybe that's why I am so comfortable around you. I don't know. But, for your sake…"

"Stop." Edward looked at me. There was something in his eyes. What is that? Passion…no…curiosity? Maybe.

"This feels forced. I don't know what came over me. Lets start over." I extended my hand towards him, "Hi, My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

He smiled at me. What a beautiful smile. "I'm Edward. It's lovely to meet you." We continued walking towards his complex when a big gust of wind blew and almost knocked me over. Edward caught me before I fell, he left his hand lingering on my lower back.

"Well, here it is! Would you rather take the stairs, or take the elevator inside?"

"Elevator! I'm freezing!"

We walked inside the lobby and he pressed the 5th floor button (good thing we took the elevator). We stood in silence as the elevator doors parted. Standing next to each other, the lift started going up. Edward was staring at me. Hard. He still had his arm on my back. Suddenly he pulled me to him and we were kissing. This kiss was the most amazing kiss I had ever received. His breath was hot against my lips as we continued kissing. He tasted of honey. The sweetest honey I had ever tasted. And I wanted more. I pushed him against the wall of the lift and grabbed his hair and pulled. This caused him to gasp which in turn caused him to kiss me harder. His hand was now under my shirt pulling at the back of my bra. My legs were failing me. I fell to the floor of the elevator and he followed. Hungrily, I kissed his neck. I could feel his need against my leg. Groaning, I pulled him closer to me. The heat was radiating from me and I needed him to feel it. He cautiously slide his hand up my skirt, staring into my eyes the entire time. "Hold on one sec." He withdrew his hand and hit the emergency stop button, quickly letting it wander back to its original destination. He pulled off my panties with one quick movement and inserted his finger. The feeling was pure adrenaline. I bit my lip and the sensation in front of me. He pulled his head back to my lips and kissed them, slowly making his way to my neck. I was biting his ear when I whispered "fuck me Edward, fuck me now". He unzipped his pants with his other hand and freed himself for exposure. I grabbed his cock with my hand that had previously been in his hair and started pumping. He had managed to undo my first three buttons with his teethe which he now moved back to my lips. Biting my lip, he removed his finger from within me and placed his hand around mine, helping me pump. "Bella, I need you. Now!" I let my hand drop as he positioned himself above me. I gasped at the force of his entrance. We found our rhythm and began moving faster, faster. "OH GOD!" I threw my head back as a wave of white washed over my eyes. My body convulsed slightly and he began to push harder and faster. He was close and I could feel it. I threw my leg over his back so he could go deeper. Edward grunted as he went deeper and deeper. He jerked a little as he released inside me with one final thrust.

He collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. I looked straight in his eyes and saw more questions. He parted his lips as to speak, then stopped, then started again.

"Would you like a cigarette?"

**a/n this was my first attempt at smut so go easy on me. As always leave me comments. I am not putting the next chapter up until I get atleast 5! I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. Don't want to either. Too many problems with it. But I wrote this for you! Hope you like it Heather! It's a short chapter but it's a building chapter. Laying the back story down, ya know? Comment and enjoy!**

I laid underneath him, in amazement at what had just occurred. Did I really just do that? Oh no. Here it comes…..stop it Bella, stop it!

The tears started rolling down the side of my face; I felt my cheeks start burning with shame the color red.

"Oh my god, Bella, why are you crying?"

"I……am…..sooooo…..sorry!" I don't know if he can understand me. "I ……don't……know……what….."

"Bella! Calm down! It's okay! I lost control too!" He wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but it just made me cry harder. I watched him press the emergency stop button again to start the elevator back up. We both straightened our clothes and managed to be standing by the time the doors slid open.

I still had tears rolling down my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry."The concern he had on his face was enough to make me forget why I had been crying. He looked like he was on the verge of tears himself. That's when I felt it. There was a pinch on my heart. Not a painful pinch, rather a ticklish pinch. A little pinch that longed for more. What 'more' exactly, I wasn't sure of. But I wanted more.

Still embarrassed, I started fidgeting with the buttons on my shirt, trying to get them to line up perfectly.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see Edward holding a door open. Being a perfect gentleman.

"Is this your apartment?"

He nodded.

He still looked like he was going to cry. I must look worse than I thought. I frantically tried to fix my hair and wipe the tear streaks off my face. This, naturally, caused me to hit my head on the door frame causing me to fall on my ass.

"Dammit! Stupid mother fucking door!" Then it happened. I started laughing.

With my laughter, Edward immediately relaxed. He started laughing as well, trying to help me back to my feet.

"Come on clumsy. Let's go get my things!"

The inside of Edwards's apartment was something to behold. The kitchen itself looked like it cost more than mine (and Alice's) entire apartment. There was a garden of herbs surrounding the entire kitchen, planted in ceramic pots that where extended slightly from the wall. All the appliances were red, bright blood red. I walked over to the stove to look at it in all its glory, when I noticed a tea pot sitting atop one of the burners.

"Mmmmmm, is that jasmine tea?" I recognized the smell. It was the same smell coming from my teapot at home.

"Yeah, it is." I didn't expect his voice to be so close to me, and when I turned to look, he was smiling.

"You like to cook?"

"I LOVE to cook. My mom use to call me her little chief. I remember one time, I made a red velvet cake, do note this was the first cake I ever made, and I put FOUR cups of sugar in the mix. FOUR cups! Can you believe that? Anyway, we took that cake to a party I was going to. One of those stupid parties you have when you're in grade school. You know what I am talking about? Anyway, like I was saying, everybody was SO HYPER after we had cake, and no one could figure out why. That is until my mom had a piece. Boy oh boy! What a day that turned out to be!"

He chuckled at my hurried story. "Maybe sometime, you should come over, and we could cook together?" The hope in his eyes was plain to see, and I couldn't help but smile a little from it.

"I would love that. Um, can I see the rest of your place?"

He showed me his living room which contain a baby piano instead of a sofa, his bedroom with the leather bound books that stacked from wall to wall, the 'office' that held all the equipment for him to make and customize his own music along with a keyboard and several other instruments. Lastly, he showed me his bathroom, which he has completely remodeled to look like an expensive spa. Too expensive for me to have ever gone to.

"Edward, how can you afford all this on a pianist's salary, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, your place is beautiful, but it makes no since!"

He reddened slightly at my question. I know it was rude, but his apartment was amazing, and it made no since seeing as how he lived right across the street from ours!

"Well, to be honest Bella, my parents were in a horrible accident when I was young. Died instantly. But I was left a very large sum of money that I couldn't touch until I was twenty one, and seeing as how I was only eight when it happened, it gained interest. To be straight with you, I will never have to have a 'normal' job, I'm pretty much set. Set for multiple lifetimes really. But I love music, so I do that, because it makes me happy."

There was more he wanted to say, but for some reason, he stopped. HE grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the piano bench, which was serving double as a sofa.

"Look, Bella, about what happened earlier. I……I'm so sorry. I was just, over taken by how comfortable I am around you. Here it is, hours into knowing you, and I am telling you about my childhood already! I just. I cannot believe how…..close…..I feel to you. It's as if I've known you my entire life. Please forgive me. Don't let what happened impair what our friendship could be." The sincerity in his eyes made me want to reach out to him, to hold him to my chest and rock him back and forth. Hush little Edward, everything is going to be ok now that Bella is here. Laughing at my internal monologue, I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Edward. My parents are dead also."

We sat in silence, staring at each other. He could feel it to, the pinch, I could tell.


End file.
